


That Special Someone

by polarizing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Already, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Pining, i know it's november, let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarizing/pseuds/polarizing
Summary: Cas buys Dean a gift for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> very obviously based off of the scene from Elf in which Buddy buys his father a Christmas gift.

Castiel particularly enjoyed shopping. Especially Christmas shopping. He took delight in going to the mall and watching the moms hustling to search for the perfect shirt for their child, the elderly smiling at each other and wishing Merry Christmases to all, the little kids' eyes lighting up with delight as they saw toys that had been advertised on television for months previous.

So when Sam slapped a few hundred dollar bills into Castiel's hand and told him, "Go buy presents," Castiel was enthralled, to say the least. 

Sam was particularly easy to shop for. Castiel bought him a journal, set of nice, graphite pencils, and a new watch. 

Castiel didn't really know exactly what Dean liked, however. He found it ridiculous, and was angry at himself for being so ignorant toward his human's tastes. He knew Dean liked beer, busty Asians, pie, and cowboy movies, but those were all things Dean had already obtained. Castiel knew Dean's measurements when it came to clothing, but it wasn't like the hunter needed any more of it. Castiel had only seen Dean's closet once, but there was a fair supply of tees and flannels to be seen.

Castiel tested out a few pillows for Dean. Castiel knew that Dean tended to sleep on his back with his head turned to the side, although, there were rare instances in which he would fall asleep on his stomach. Castiel quite liked a memory foam pillow that had a hill for your neck to rest, and he ignored the odd stares he got from shoppers as he laid his head on each and every pillow he saw. He kept the pillow in mind, knowing that Dean would surely appreciate it, but it wasn't anything too special or meaningful. 

Then Castiel came across a display of red and white babydoll lingerie. Castiel frowned and lifted a size large off the rack. He glanced at the sign next to the display. "For that special someone," he read quietly to himself. Castiel glanced down at the bra in his hand. 

Dean liked red, Castiel knew that. The lingerie seemed to suit his hunter. He knew it wasn't exactly customary for human men to wear top underwear under their clothing, but he had seen a flash of lace above Dean's waistline now and then, or silk bottoms sitting in Dean's laundry, so why not complete the set with a babydoll top? Just to be sure to satisfy Dean, Castiel grabbed a matching pair of pink panties and a bag of teriyaki beef jerky to go along with it. 

\---

The trio sat around the table that held their little plastic tree Sam had picked out at Walgreens. ("Dean, I wasn't gonna bring an actual sized tree into the bunker." "Sam, it looks like something out of a goddamn Charlie Brown holiday special.") 

The night before, on Christmas Eve, they all gathered in Sam's room and watched Home Alone, which Castiel very much enjoyed. Dean shared his popcorn with Castiel, although, Sam fell asleep before even the halfway point of the story. Dean thought it would be hilarious to draw a giant tree on Sam's stomach with Sharpie, and, although he just stood aside and held Dean's bowl of popcorn, Castiel enjoyed that, too. 

Castiel, of course, does not sleep, so he stayed up all night planning a Christmas breakfast. By the time Sam and Dean were awake and trudging out into the war room with their gifts for the others, the table had been decorated with slices of bacon and ham, eggs, pancakes, Belgium waffles, a mug of coffee for the two boys, and glasses of orange juice for each of them. 

They ate happily, Sam and Dean telling Castiel stories of their past Christmases, Castiel listening intently and smiling softly at the domesticity the boys shared outside of their hunts.

Castiel also explained how cherished Christmas was in Heaven. He told Sam and Dean about how the angels would gather and have a large dinner together. They used to look down upon humans and they would laugh at their inferiority. Castiel, however, had always felt his heart grow at the sight of Christmas throughout humans.

"Cas," Sam decided as he slid his presents to his brother and Castiel, "Breakfast was great." 

"Thank you," Castiel replied, trying to be humble. Pride must've slipped through his words because Dean gave an amused chuckle as he passed out his presents. Castiel pulled his two boxes out, and as he concentratedly handed his to Dean, he added, "I want you to open this last," which was met by a suspicious nod from the hunter. 

Castiel had a smaller box from Dean and a larger one from Sam. "Go first, Cas," Sam told him. "It's your first family Christmas on earth." Castiel smiled sweetly at how Sam acknowledged him back as family. 

From Sam, a gift wrapped in red paper, Castiel received a necklace with an anti possession symbol on it and a wool sock monkey hat. Castiel immediately put the necklace on and graciously thanked Sam for how much thought he had put into the gift. Dean took a long swig of his coffee at that. 

From Dean, Castiel's present was light. It was a bag wrapped in last year's newspaper, and once he peeled back the paper, Castiel's body filled with warmth.

"They're flower seeds," Dean rushed to explain. "The lady at the flower shop said that they're really nice to plant in the spring because they attract bees and, uh, you like bees. I can't remember what they're called though." Dean flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Hyacinth," Castiel replied. He turned the bag over in his hands. "They're hyacinth seeds." 

"Yeah," Dean said. "It's kinda dumb and it's not really as special as Sam's but, whatever."

"Dean," Castiel interjected, "It's amazing. Thank you so much. I'll plant these out in the yard as soon as spring begins." Dean smiled a sort of smile that seemed like one he tried to hide the intensity of, which only made it more beautiful to Castiel.

"Okay," Sam interjected, "My turn!"

Castiel had wrapped Sam's gift in Santa decorated paper. He did not quite understand the appeal of a fat man squeezing down chimneys and eating cookies from small children, but he thought the old man looked jolly, his red noise and warm smile inviting. 

"Holy shit," Sam said as he studied the journal, pencils, and watch Castiel had gotten him. "Cas, this is awesome." Castiel nodded in acknowledgement but gestured toward Dean's present. Sam raised an eyebrow but moved to the box from Dean which also happened to be wrapped in newspaper. 

Sam's laughter echoed through the bunker when he pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a flask that had "Sam Winchester, Grade-A Pussy" engraved on it. Dean chuckled and Castiel smiled at the playfulness between the two, rather than the apparent humor in the gift (Castiel knew pussy could be used as slang for wimp or vagina, but Sam was anything but either than those). 

Lastly, it was Dean's turn. From Sam, Dean received a picture frame that held a photo of his mother and father. Dean's smug expression turned to a fond one, and he pulled his brother into a hug, telling him he'd set it up on his dresser as soon as he could.

Finally he reached for Castiel's present. He took the ribbon off of the gold box and made a snarky remark on how fancy it was. Castiel buzzed with anxiety that dully went out when he saw Dean's face fall as he lifted the top off of the box. 

"Do you not like it?" Castiel asked. Dean simply gaped at the angel and lifted up the lingerie.

"'The hell?" he asked, and Sam tossed his head back in laughter, obviously thinking it was a joke gift. Castiel was sure his heart actually was breaking. It wasn't a joke. 

"Fine," he huffed, standing up from his chair, not even bothering to glance at Dean as he stormed off to his room. "Merry Christmas." 

\--- 

"Cas," Dean called through the door, "Open up, buddy." 

Castiel rolled his eyes. "No thanks," he answered. 

"C'mon, we gotta talk about this sooner or later." A pause followed as Castiel turned over in his bed. It felt awfully empty despite the fact that he had never slept in a bed with anybody else.

Castiel swung his legs over the edge of the bed and flipped the lock on the door, to be greeted by Dean, who had a surprised expression on his face. He held the lingerie pair in his hands and shuffled into Castiel's room, shutting the door behind him. 

"Do you like me, Cas?" Dean asked. He sat down on Castiel's bed and stared up at the angel with kind eyes. 

"Of course, Dean," Castiel answered. It was purely absurd that Dean would think Castiel disliked him.

"No," Dean sternly said. "Do you like-like me? Like... you know... romantically?" 

"I suppose." It wasn't like Dean was an ugly man. He was beautiful inside and out and Castiel could not find a reason to dislike him in any way, shape or form. 

"Cas, this is lingerie. You do know that?"

"Yes...? Dean, what does your gift have to do with anything?" 

"Cas," Dean explained, "Boyfriends give this to their girlfriends when they want to have sex with them."

"Oh," Castiel frowned. "The sign said for that special someone. You're special and my someone. They need to be more clear." 

Dean chuckled and rubbed his face. "Yeah, so, you could just give me the receipt and we'll return this? And maybe go out to lunch together?"

"No..." Castiel steadily said. "You like the underwear, Dean. You're forgetting that, if I try hard enough, I can read your mind."

Dean blushed. "You little fucker," he mumbled. Dean stood up from the bed and quickly pressed a chaste kiss to Castiel's lips, leaving the angel stunned. 

"Merry Christmas," he singsonged as he strode out of the room.

And by the time Castiel had planted his hyacinth seeds in spring, he had seen Dean in his babydoll and panties plenty of times, and been kissed by him on the lips plenty more.


End file.
